Sigma Force
The Sigma Force are an elite group of robots that work for General Rilldo, that consists of Nezi, Natt, Ribet, and Bizu. They were all created by Dr. Myuu. History The Sigma Force first encounter Goku, Pan, and Trunks when they are exploring Planet M-2. They capture Goku and Trunks, but leave Pan behind. Later when Pan enters Rilldo's base, Natt is deployed to take care off her, but he is destroyed. With the demise of Natt and then finding themselves on the losing end of a battle with Goku, the remaining Sigma Force members Nezi, Bizu and Ribet fuse to become the Sigma Force Cannon to battle Goku. They appeared to worry Goku, but in reality Goku was holding back, trying to figure out Super Sigma's moves and fighting style like they did with him before fusing. Goku then goes to his full power and effortlessly beats up Sigma Force Cannon, and ends the fight by hurling it in the sky and blasting it down with a Kamehameha. However, the members of the Sigma Force survived their fight against Goku, and Rilldo has them ambush Goku during his battle with the Saiyan, the Sigma Force gaining a hold on Goku by preventing him from moving. However Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and quickly destroyed them. In response Rilldo merges with the remains of the Sigma Force to increase his own power. Members Nezi The leader of the Sigma Force. See Nezi in the main article. Natt Natt (ナット) is one of the members of General Rilldo's top mercenary force called the Sigma Force, alongside Nezi, Bizu and Ribet. They are called upon when Dr. Myuu demands "results". When General Rilldo realizes Pan is in the base, he sends Natt to deal with her. The robot at first seems to be winning with ease, but then Pan figures out he can only predict moves she has done before. She combines some of her moves with Goku's, and then destroys the robot using her Maiden's Rage technique. Due to being defeated and incapable of further combat for the time being, Natt could not participate in the fusion to make the Super Mega Cannon Sigma. However, it is revealed that Natt and the other members of the Sigma Force had not been destroyed, and Rilldo has them ambush Goku during his battle with the Saiyan, the Sigma Force gaining a hold on Goku and stopping him from moving. However Goku quickly destroys them by transforming into a Super Saiyan. In response Rilldo merges with the remains of the Sigma Force to increase his own power. Natt is the weakest member of the Sigma Force, being noted to be in a category below that of the other members power-wise. Ribet Ribet (リベト) is a member of the Sigma Force and a villain from Dragon Ball GT. Ribet, along with the rest of the Sigma Force, Nezi, Natt, and Bizu, were deployed by General Rilldo to deal with Goku, Pan, and Trunks, who had just landed on Planet M-2. They proved successful in capturing Goku and Trunks, though they left Pan. After Natt's destruction, Ribet, along with Nezi and Bizu, fused into the Sigma Force Cannon, in order to fight Goku, but they were destroyed. However, Ribet and the other members of the Sigma Force survived their confrontation with Goku, and Rilldo has them ambush Goku during his battle with the Saiyan, the Sigma Force gaining a hold on Goku once again and managed to stop him from moving. However Goku quickly destroys them when he transformed into a Super Saiyan. In response Rilldo merges with the remains of the Sigma Force to increase his own power. Ribet has one unique ability, the Ribet Rocket, which is a powerful rocket he fires out of his body. Bizu Bizu (ビース) is a Machine Mutant created by Dr. Myuu and part of the Sigma Force. He, along with Commander Nezi, Natt, and Ribet are called upon whenever Myuu demands "results" from them. Bizu and his comrades have the ability to join their metal bodies into an even more powerful soldier, the Sigma Force Cannon. But even after joining their bodies, Bizu and the other members of the Sigma Force are beaten by Goku (excluding Natt, who is beaten by Pan and was unable to join them). However, it is soon revealed that Bizu and the other members of the Sigma Force somehow managed to survive their destruction, and Rilldo has them ambush Goku during his battle with the Saiyan, the Sigma Force gaining a hold on Goku and preventing him from moving. However Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and makes a short work of them. In response Rilldo merges with the remains of the Sigma Force to increase his own power. Sigma Force Cannon Super Mega Cannon Sigma (スーパーΣ) is the fusion of the Machine Mutant robots Nezi, Ribet and Bizu. Super Sigma's power level is 10,000,000 according to the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. Gallery Sigma_Force_(Dragonball_GT).jpg Sigma Force without Nat.jpg|The Sigma Force assembled, with the exception of Natt mega_cannon_sigma.png|Sigma Force Cannon Nezi_Artwork.png|Nezi Ribet_Artwork.png|Ribet Natt_Artwork.png|Natt Bizul.png|Bizu liquefying Trivia *The Sigma Force are slightly similar to the Ginyu Force. They are an organized team of fighters and they both pose before fighting, though the Sigma Force does it less. *Bizu's original Japanese name is derived from "vise", a piece of construction hardware. Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Minion Category:Teams Category:Deceased Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Creation Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Scapegoat